


Last Goodbye

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glass was the only thing separating them from touching each other. He wanted so badly to shatter it, the rage boiling deep inside his heart calling for him to destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So my first try at a Star Trek fanfiction story. This scene had probably been done a million times but it still evokes tears for me both in the Original and the Alternate timeline. I own nothing just flexing my writing muscles. It's kinda short but my brain just didn't feel think it needed to be longer.

The glass was the only thing separating them from touching each other. He wanted so badly to shatter it, the rage boiling deep inside his heart calling for him to destroy it. Seeing his love on the other side obviously in pain...struggling to breath, his heart nearly broke. He knew there was nothing he could do without killing them all and so he focused on the pained blue eyes looking up at him from beyond the glass.

 

Great sobs racked his body as tears of desperation flowed unstopped down his pale cheeks. He watched as a red cracked hand reached out almost as if trying to touch him only to be stopped by the cold barrier between them. His knees gave out sending him careening to the ground beside the sealed glass door.

 

His mind filled then with memories of so many years they had been together. Growing up all alone before finding each other that fateful day. Their first kiss in the park under the glowing fireworks. They were celebrating his promotion and had gone out for an nice dinner. It had been as they were walking along the river in that small town that he had realized that he never wanted to be without his friend ever again.

 

Every day from then on the decisions were made with them in mind. Their home, work, and all their friends. Nothing was done alone and both of them finally felt complete. More memories came...their first fight, their first time making up after, and the day they finally moved in together. They never did get around to telling their families as his love had been orphaned at a young age and his own father was never around as a diplomat he traveled a lot.

 

He knew it was illogical to feel this way, but he knew he was losing the only family he had left. They had worked together to get passed the death of his mother in the attack that killed so many of his kind and now he would have no one to help him anymore. He realized then that he would now be completely alone.

 

Now though it was all coming to an end...a sacrifice would take his love away from him forever. His love saved them all and left him alone. Cold slipped into his heart as the hand on the cold glass began to grow lax. He reached up and touched the glass hoping to feel the warmth of his lovers hand once more even though he knew it wouldn't be possible. His name fell from the bloody lips, his lovers voice scared and terrified of losing what they had.

 

The blaring sirens in the background did nothing to distract him from the pain filled eyes staring at him with so much love that his heart longed to take the pain away. How he wished he had been there to stop this from happening, to be able to take his lover's place. He would do anything to see his heart survive even if it meant him dying.

 

The hush descended as the beautiful eyes closed finally and no amount of his begging words did anything to get them to open even just for one last second. It was too late his love was dead and nothing he did would bring him back now.

 

He felt the rage slipping out as he howled at the loss of his heart behind that glass. Never again would he get to see that smile or hear those jokes that never actually were funny. Now he knew that he would forever be alone, forever would he be without his best friend.

 

His hand fell to his side as he leaned against the glass separating them, his whole body numb against the pain and rage that had consumed him. His heart aching at the thought of saying goodbye to the one he loved more than anything else in the universe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love any reviews and feedback you would be willing to give me.


End file.
